1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet bowl fluid dispensing system and more particularly pertains to cleaning and disinfecting toilets through the adding of chlorinated water to the bowl refill tube from the water inlet tube through an intermediate container containing a chlorine tablet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet cleaners of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet cleaners of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning and disinfecting toilets are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,928 to Armanno, Sr. discloses a toilet bowl dispensing system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,423 to Syrenne discloses a combination water saver and disinfectant dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,459 to Guerin discloses a method and apparatus for injecting chemicals into the water of a toilet bowl. U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,095 to Schoepe et al. discloses a cleaner injector system. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,245 to Finkbiner discloses an apparatus for forming and delivering chemical solutions to toilet bowls.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a toilet bowl fluid dispensing system that allows cleaning and disinfecting toilets through the adding of chlorinated water to the bowl refill tube from the water inlet through an intermediate container containing a chlorine tablet.
In this respect, the toilet bowl fluid dispensing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning and disinfecting toilets through the adding of chlorinated water to the bowl refill tube from the water inlet through an intermediate container containing a chlorine tablet.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved toilet bowl fluid dispensing system which can be used for cleaning and disinfecting toilets through the adding of chlorinated water to the bowl refill tube from the water inlet through an intermediate container containing a chlorine tablet. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of toilet cleaners of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a toilet bowl fluid dispensing system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a toilet bowl fluid dispensing system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a toilet bowl fluid dispensing system for cleaning and disinfecting toilets. The system includes the addition of chlorinated water to the bowl refill tube from the water inlet through an intermediate container containing a chlorine tablet. The container has a lid. The lid is in the shape of an elephant""s head with a hollow trunk. The lid is shaped for coupling to the bowl refill tube. A toilet tank is provided. The toilet tank is in a rectilinear configuration and has a bottom, side walls, and an open top. The toilet tank is adapted a to contain the water to be dispensed to a toilet bowl upon flushing. The toilet tank normally has an upper limit at a water line prior to flushing. The system also has a vertically disposed rigid water inlet tube. The inlet tube extends upwardly through the bottom and into the tank above the water line and has a valve at its upper extent to allow the flow of water upon flushing. The system also has a vertically disposed rigid bowl refill tube. The refill tube extends upwardly through the bottom and into the tank above the water line. The refill tube is adapted to receive water from the water inlet tube via the container and lid for replacing water lost from the tank upon flushing. The container is adapted to receive and contain a chlorine tablet and is positioned within the tank adjacent to the inlet water tube and the refill tube. A tubular line couples the inlet water tube and the lid of the container. The container has a closed bottom and an open top and a cylindrical side wall there between. The container also has threads on the side wall adjacent to the upper edge thereof. The container is adapted to be in the water of the tank with the majority of its extent beneath the water line. Next provided is a lid. The lid is formed in the shape of an elephant""s head. The lid has threads at its lower extent adapted to separably couple to the threads of the container for sealing engagement therewith. The lid includes an inlet opening adapted to receive the inlet water tube from the water inlet line for thereby providing supplemental water to the container for essentially filling the container and lid upon flushing. The lid, being in the shape of an elephant""s head, is formed with a hollow trunk. The trunk couples the lid to the top of the bowl refill tube for providing a positioning support between the lid and the refill tube at a contact point during operation and use. The trunk of the elephant""s head contains an inlet and an outlet in the bowl refill tube with a raised intermediate extent there between. The system also contains a float ball positioned to float on the top of the water of the tank at the water line. It is adapted to fall with the flushing of the toilet. The float ball rises with the addition of water to the tank upon receipt of water into and through the bowl refill tube. An arm couples the ball and the valve for opening the valve and then closing the valve in response to the movement of the ball and the arm for thereby controlling the flow of water to the tank as well as the dispensing of chlorine.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a toilet bowl fluid dispensing system which has all of the advantages of the prior art toilet cleaners of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toilet bowl fluid dispensing system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured, marketed, and installed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a toilet bowl fluid dispensing system which is of durable and reliable constructions with ease of installation for consumers.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a toilet bowl fluid dispensing system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such toilet bowl fluid dispensing system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a toilet bowl fluid dispensing system for cleaning and disinfecting toilets through the adding of chlorinated water to the bowl refill tube from the water inlet through an intermediate container containing a chlorine tablet.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a toilet bowl fluid dispensing system including a container, positioned within a toilet tank adjacent to an inlet water tube and hooked onto a bowl refill tube. A tubular line couples the inlet water tube and the container. The container has threads adjacent to its upper edge. The system also includes a lid having threads adapted to separably couple to the threads of the container. The lid includes an inlet opening adapted to receive water from the water inlet line for providing supplemental water to the container upon flushing. The lid is shaped to have a hollow member formed at an intermediate extent of the lid. The top of the bowl refill tube provides an important positioning support for the hollow member. The hollow member contains an inlet in the lid and an outlet in the bowl refill tube and a raised intermediate extent there between.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated the preferred embodiment of the invention.